Sharing Life
by poppielee
Summary: Prompt: “Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!" Summary: This is for the Geekfiction blockbuster Movie ficathon. Grissom and Sara go away together for the first time.


Author :Poppielee

Pairing:GSR

Rating: M (Because of the boldness)

Disclaimer: They're not mine but if they were I'm make them do this.

Prompt: "Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!"Summary: This is for the Geekfiction blockbuster Movie ficathon. Grissom and Sara go away together for the first time.

Author Notes: Just quick THANK YOU!! To Dee my Beta as always fixed my messy ups and was there to cheer and clap my efforts. Thanks Dee!!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The plane touched down at Los Angeles International Airport with a thump. The jolt of the wheels hitting the runway at speed woke Grissom from a deep sleep. It took him a minute to focus. Why the hell was he on a plane? It was only when he turned to his right and met a pair of sparkling brown eyes that it all came flooding back. Sara and he were going away together for the first time. It was almost impossible to arrange but when the time came, they had managed to convince everyone that it was just a coincidence they were off at the same time. Sara had applied through the normal channels for the time off and as she rarely used any of her vacation time Ecklie was happy to approve her request, it would keep human resources off his back for a while. Grissom, for his part had told the sheriff that there was an entomological lecture in Boston he would like to attend. The sheriff agreed without question. Anything to keep the grave supervisor happy. After all it was Grissom's knowledge in the field of entomology that had helped build the lab's good reputation. This in turn made him look good.

Grissom had booked a cabin at Lake Tahoe. A few days alone in a quiet spot where they wouldn't be recognized seemed the perfect getaway for the new couple. Everything should have gone like clockwork except for the phone call. Grissom had just signed the last report and had stood up to leave when his phone began to ring.

"Hello Gilbert." Grace Crowe's familiar voice rang out. Grace had been a very good friend to his mother ever since he'd left home to go to college. Her grand daughter was born deaf and Grissom's mother had helped her learn to sign. Grace was an estate agent and owned the premises next to his mother's gallery. They had spent many lunches and dinners together plotting ways to find Grissom a nice girl to settle down with.

"Hello Grace, it's lovely to hear from you." Grissom said, honestly. "What can I do for you?" He tried not to sound irritated but he had things to do before he had to pick up Sara.

"Well Gil, the thing is I have found a buyer for your mother's house." Grace said, she was unsure if the news would be welcomed or not. Grissom had returned to his childhood home a few times since his mother's passing but he soon realized that it wasn't the same without her. The last time he was there he agreed with Grace that his mother wouldn't have wanted the house to lie empty."A house is a home Gilbert and should be treated as such" His mother's words echoed in his head even now as he was about to let the home he grew up in go.

"Oh, that's great." He said surprised at the rush of sadness that came with her words. "What do you need from me?" He asked, with a sudden sense of impending doom.

"Well they want to move in right away but there are papers to sign and although I know you said to sell the house furnished there are still some of your mother's things in the attic." Grace paused only to take in a breath before continuing. His mother always said Grace was a woman of many, many words.

"I was hoping you might be able to arrange some time off from that fancy job of yours and pop down for a visit." Grace asked. "I wouldn't bother you Gil but the young couple who are interested are due a baby in the coming weeks and need to get things settled as soon as possible." She finished speaking, but Grissom could tell she was only giving him an opportunity to gather his thoughts. He knew she was eager to close the sale, he was sure it hadn't been easy on her either. Selling a house that she had spent many evenings in gossiping and laughing with her friend must have taken its toll. He didn't want to prolong the process for both their sakes so he agreed to fly out that day.

So that's how they found themselves in California instead of Lake Tahoe. Sara hadn't seemed too disappointed; in fact she seemed more excited at the idea of clearing out the attic of his childhood home than she did relaxing at the lake. They had been dating for about three months. Well you couldn't really call it dating as such. They had been spending more and more time together since Nick's abduction. They shared their lunch breaks together more often and had occasional after shift drink with the guys. It was one Sunday morning after what had become their usual team breakfast he offered to walk her to her car. It was only when he reached for her hand and kissed her that Sara knew things had changed. It wasn't planned and he didn't win any awards for his finesse but it was a beginning.

Over the next few weeks they dated. The goodnight kiss developed into coffee at her place or his, by then their gentle kisses had become more demanding and explorative. On their last date their relationship reached a new level of intimacy. His hand had found her breast and hers had slid to his crotch. Things were just becoming interesting when his phone rang and put a stop to it. The next day he paged Sara to his office and shyly asked if she would like to spend sometime alone together away from any intrusion. Sara knew what he was asking, her smile was luminous and the hint of colour that flushed her cheeks made his stomach do a flip.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The noise of the planes door being opened shook Grissom from his thoughts. He realized then that he must have fallen asleep as soon as they had taken off.

"Didn't you sleep?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't offended that he slept the whole flight.

"No, I had a nap this morning before you picked me up; I'm really not that tired." Sara said leaning in to him. "I guess you'll have to find something to wear me out" She said placing a chaste kiss on his stunned lips.

Sara stood up "Come on sleeping beauty. We're the last people on the plane." Sara said pulling him up out of his seat. The couple's mood was light and playful as they headed out to collect the rental car. The weather wasn't quite the same as Vegas. Unusually the wind was cold and the sky was covered in thick grey clouds. They had just located their car when the heavens opened. The drive to Grissom's home town was quiet. He glanced over at a now sleeping Sara, with only the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the monotonous tone of the wind shield wipers in motion he wasn't surprised she had drifted off. She was so beautiful he thought so trusting. It was only then Grissom began to realize just how much of himself he had kept hidden from Sara. He began to worry that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Stop it." Sara's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"What?" He said, trying to sound innocent.

"You're panicking." She said, through a smile.

"I am not" Grissom said, as the colour of his cheeks changed. "I'm fine."

"You're thinking that maybe this was a mistake; that maybe I'm going to find out who Gil Grissom is and run away screaming." Sara had opened her eyes but was looking out at the rain. Grissom looked at her and inwardly cringed. He hated that she was right, he was scared. What if she did see the real him and didn't like what she saw? Grissom pulled over giving her his full attention.

"Look…" He said. "I just wanted this trip to be about who we are now, not what we were before." He said, a hint of sadness finding its way into his words.

"I'm here because I care about you." Sara said, resting her hand on his cheek. "I want to spend some time alone with you. I do want to know more about you but only if you're ready to share that part of you with me." She said, hoping he could read the honesty of her words in her eyes.

"This trip was supposed to be about trust. I want you to share this with me." Grissom said leaning toward her. He captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. Pulling back he turned and started the engine. "Besides, you should see how much junk there is in the attic, I'm going need your help." Sara answered him with a smile as they continued on their journey. It wasn't long before the car came to a stop outside a small gallery. The rain was still pelting against the windows of the car.

"Grace has the keys. It will only take a minute. You can stay here if you want." Grissom said preparing himself for the dash from the car to the door of Grace Crowe's building.

"Actually if you don't mind I'd like to look around the gallery." Sara asked cautiously.

"Okay, sure I'll get the keys and join as soon as I can." Grissom said smiling at her nervousness."Ready?" Grissom said putting his hand on the door handle. "Ready" Sara said copying his actions.They ran the small distance to their respective doorways she smiled when he mouthed the word "Bye" to her as he walked into the building neighbouring the Gallery.

As Sara opened the door the chime of a bell overhead attached to a flashing light made her smile. Within a few seconds a woman emerged from behind a screen on the other side of the room. She was a silver haired woman in her mid to late sixties. Sara wondered if she had known Grissom's mother.

"Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked as Sara walked further into the quiet space.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." She said, now barely looking at the assistant. Sara's attention was taken up with a massive canvas the filled one wall of the gallery. It was a landscape she thought, but unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" Said the woman who was now standing behind her.

"Oh, yes it's beautiful." Sara said honestly. "Is it a landscape?"

"Yes, very good; although most people don't get that right away. It's the Rain forest." She said.

"Wow, it's awesome. How many different greens are in there?" Sara asked, almost reaching out to touch the canvas.

"I think the artist used about 17 different blends" Grissom's voice echoed through the room. "That's why my mother loved it some much." He said as he reached them.

"Gilbert, you're here already." The small woman yelled. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up at the airport." She finished by pulling him in for a tight hug.

"That's okay, we rented a car." Grissom said embarrassed, his eyes resting on Sara once more. Sara bit back a giggle at the expression on his face. It took Grace a minute to realize that he said we and then looked from Sara to him and back again.

"Oh, you brought someone with you. It's very nice to meet you dear. I'm Grace Crowe. I was a very good friend of Gilbert's mother." Grace said practically pulling Sara's arm out of her socket shaking her hand.

"Grace this is Sara Sidle, she is my… I mean we work… she's my … " Grissom was for the first time in his life stuck for words.

"I'm a friend." Sara managed to say before Grace cut in.

"Well I'm glad to see you both. I'm just covering for Alex; he had to pop out for a minute. You're probably looking for the keys. I'll be back in a flash." Grace said as she headed out the door.

"She's really… Something" Sara said giggling trying to find the right word.

"Yes she is." Grissom said smiling. "Do you like this?" Grissom asked, pointing to the painting. He had walked up and stood behind her; his breath tickling her neck.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sara was trying to concentrate on the painting but failing miserably.

"It's what I imagine the real thing would look like I guess." Grissom's hands had just begun to stroke Sara's arms when the door swung open.

"Here we are." Grace's voice shattering the moment." My goodness it's raining cats and dogs out there. Okay, you know which key is which, don't you Gil?" Grace rattled on, seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

"Yes I do, thank you Grace. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when we're done." Grissom said taking the keys from the smiling woman.

"You ready?" Grissom asked Sara.

"Yeah... Yes." Sara said taking one last look at the painting.

"You really do like that don't you?" Grissom asked Sara as she passed him heading to the door.

"Yes, your mother had great taste." She said smiling at him.

"So does her son" Grace said as she walked back to the counter smiling.

Sara opened the door wearing a radiant blush. She was followed by a smiling Grissom. They arrived at the house a little after 6pm. Sara was shocked at just how close to the sea it was. Although the rain and wind hadn't died down, it still held a certain beauty. The house was two stories, painted white with blue shutters on all the windows. It had a porch that ran the length of the house. It had a small garden and a garage just off to the left at the back of the house. It wasn't what Sara had imagined when she pictured Grissom's home but then she didn't quite know what to expect.

They made it to the porch without getting completely soaked although Sara's hair had started to curl. Grissom wrestled with the lock for a moment and pushed the door open.

"After you" He said as he stood aside to let her pass. The house was bright and airy and although the furniture was covered, there was a real sense of home about the place. Pictures and paintings adorned every wall. There was even a butterfly or two dotted here and there.

"Christmas presents" Grissom said, answering her unasked question. "I sent those after I graduated from collage." Grissom said walking up to the small case that hung in the hallway.

"They're beautiful" Sara said watching him as he stroked the glass of the picture lost in another memory. Sara started to feel like an intruder all of a sudden.

"Why don't I go get us some groceries and you can get settled? "Grissom nodded and watched as she headed back out into the rain. It was strange to have her here in this place that held so much of who he was; stranger still was the fact that he wasn't afraid. He smiled and went about making the rooms more comfortable, he stripped the covers from the furniture and turned on the heating to warm up the chilly rooms. He wanted to air out the place but with the storm outside he thought it a bad idea to open the windows. Before he knew it an hour has passed by and Sara still wasn't back. He sat down on the couch and busied himself reading one of his mother's gallery brochures.

Sara had gotten lost. She struggled with the bags in the rain promising herself never to offer to shop in a town she had never been to. Every store she passed was closed. When she found an open store they only had the bare essentials - milk, tea, coffee and a small assortment of groceries. She did as best she could and headed back to the house. When she opened the door she called out to Grissom. When he didn't answer, Sara put the shopping in the kitchen and she began to search the rooms. When she found him, Sara couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before her. Grissom was sitting upright holding a magazine fast asleep. She closed the open pages and slipped the magazine from his grip.

"Grissom." Sara whispered. Grissom stirred and smiled.

"Hey, I thought you went back to Vegas" He said not fully awake.

"I got lost. " Sara said, still whispering. "Why don't you go up to bed and rest while I'll make us something to eat a little later?" She said stroking his hair.

"No, I'm fine just give me a minute." Grissom said trying to wake up.

"Look you're exhausted, there's no point fighting it. I promise to wake you up in a while." Sara said.

"You should get some rest too, why don't we rest together?" Grissom said giving her a cheeky grin.

"I'm fine I told you I slept for a while before you picked me up; besides I want you to rest, and if I go with you then I think we both know that won't happen." She said pulling him from the chair into her embrace. Sara walked him to the foot of the stairs and kissed him gently.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. Reluctantly he climbed the wooden staircase and found his old bedroom. He lay down on the bed convinced that he wouldn't sleep.

Sara awoke to the sound of dishes being moved around. There was a wonderful smell of coffee wafting its way around the house. When she opened her eyes and looked around it was only then she realized she was lying on Grissom's mothers couch. She had fallen asleep."

Damn it" Sara said out loud as she tried to sit up.

"Good Morning." Grissom said as he peered from his spot in the door way.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. What time is it?" Sara asked fighting a yawn."

About seven thirty am." Grissom said fighting a grin.

"What? I must have fallen asleep while I was reading. I'm so sorry." Sara now totally embarrassed.

"It's okay Sara." Grissom said crossing to the room to the couch. Sara had sat up and was hiding her embarrassment in her hands.

"You were tired; if it makes you feel better I only woke up an hour ago." He said taking her hands from her face."Come on, you'll feel better after you eat something." Grissom said pulling her up into a standing position. Sara stood up and glanced out the window. It was still raining hard but the wind had died down.

Over breakfast Grissom told her that Grace had organized a storage company to collect what ever he wanted to keep. The rest she would take to good will.

"Okay" said Sara "Well, the sooner we start the sooner we're finished. I'm just going to change and I'll be right with you." Sara said heading for the stairs.

Grissom hadn't been kidding when he said they had a lot of work ahead of them. The attic was crammed full of old trunks, crates, and boxes most of which had something written on them. Sara let out a sigh.

"Well you did warm me I suppose." She said smiling. "Where do you want me?"

"You can start with those if you'd like" Grissom said pointing to a large pile of boxes on the other side of the attic.Time passed and as they worked Grissom made three piles - storage, goodwill and trash. Sara had been sorting through each box in turn, asking him if she wasn't sure which pile the contents should go in. She found a smaller box inside of an old trunk. The box was as big as most of the other boxes in the room but this one was different. It had written in a child's hand writing "Property of Gilbert Grissom." Sara smiled as she ran her finger along the writing.

"Just what are you smiling at Miss Sidle; should I be worried?" Grissom asked noticing that Sara hadn't moved in a few minutes.

"Oh I don't know." Sara said holding up the box. "It all depends on what you have in here."

Grissom's mouth hung open in shock. "I don't believe it." Grissom said. "I can't believe she kept this." He walked over to where Sara stood, his eyes never leaving the box in her hands. Taking the box from her, he sat down on the old trunk and opened the box gently and carefully as if it were so delicate he might damage it just by holding it.Inside were piles of papers and books. There were other smaller boxes and piles of old beaten up baseball cards wrapped in elastic bands. There was also a stack of hard backed note books with Gilbert Grissom written in the same hand that had been on the box. He picked one up and read it aloud.

"Subject Number one." When he opened it, his smile grew from normal to something she had never seen before. His eyes were sparkling.

"What is it?" Sara asked, curious to what was behind such a smile. Grissom tilted the book at an angle so Sara could see it was a picture of a dead something. Sara wasn't quite sure what it was. Grissom seeing her confusion explained.

"When I was about ten years old I found this washed up on the beach. I had a science project due and this seemed the perfect opportunity to expand my knowledge in anatomy." Grissom said lost in the memory. "Since that day I would go out to look out for anything that washed up. Mom agreed to let me used the garage to dissect them."

"Wasn't she worried about you?" Sara asked. Noticing the look her question got she apologized "Sorry I didn't mean any…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, I'm sure she did but she never showed it." Grissom said."She never told me to stop or forced me to do something else with my time. I think she already knew I wasn't going to be captain of the football team so she just let me find my own way." Grissom paused for a moment and closed the book. "I think after my father passed away she was just happy that I was happy."

Sara nodded and smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek and met his eyes. They shared a moment of something, understanding, compassion, neither could place it but it was filled with love and it made her want to be with him all the more.Grissom placed the book back in the box, pulling out a small wooden case. He was almost giddy as he undid the clasp.

"When I was learning to sign my mother invented this game. She would sign a quote from a book or a movie and I had to answer where it came from. As I got older the questions changed but when ever I would have a problem or she was worried about something we would play. Somehow it made it easier to talk about it." Grissom said with a hint of sadness in his words.

"I miss her." He said, his sad words making Sara's heart ache.

"She sounded like a very special women. I wish I could have met her." Sara said, holding him even closer.

"Me too." Grissom said. "Come on, lets get this finished and I'll treat you to the best seafood in all of California. They soon finished the last of the boxes and began taking the ones for storage down to the hallway for collection. Grissom took out the trash and left the boxes for goodwill in the garage. They were both filthy and were covered in dust and cobwebs. Grissom picked up the documentation for the storage company and looked at Sara.

"You go take a shower, I'll fill these out and then I'll see about getting us a reservation for dinner."

"Would you mind if we stayed in instead?" Sara asked. "I'm pretty tired."

"Sure, that's fine we can order in. Go take your shower." He smiled as she climbed the stairs.Sara had finished showering and was dressing in his room when he called out and told her was washing up. She stripped off the damp towel and slipped on her underwear. Looking in her bag she suddenly had an idea. She opened the doors of the wardrobe that was in his room and smiled.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When Grissom returned to the sitting room, Sara had arranged some pillows on the floor and was sitting on them in front of the now blazing fire. She was wearing one of his old denim shirts and a pair of grey sweats.

"Hey." Sara said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Hey." Grissom answered. He walked further into the room taking in the changes that had been made. Sara had pushed the two armchairs nearer to the fire but had placed cushions at the foot of each chair. The small coffee table had been moved closer to the fire; on it were a bottle of wine and two glasses. Sara sat with her legs tucked under her, resting her back against the heavy armchair.

"You look nice" Grissom said as he sat down facing her.

"I hope you don't mind." Sara said blushing although the fire's glow was masking it very well.

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, this was one of my favourite shirts." Grissom said reaching out and touching the collar of the shirt. The denim has softened with washing and time and the colour had faded but he wore it until he had out grown it.

"That's probably why my mother kept it." Grissom said meeting Sara's eyes. Still toying with the collar of the shirt, he pulled her gently toward him."It looks better on you." Grissom said, as he leaned in to capture her lips. Sara felt a rush of anticipation as he got closer. This was it. They were going to make love for the first time. He was going to touch her, and taste her and fulfil every fantasy she ever had about those eyes and those hands and god why was it taking so long for him to kiss her. Grissom watched as her tongue peeked out and licked her lips. God, he thought his heart would stop when he met her gaze. He watched the flames dance in her eyes not sure if it was the reflection of the fire or the underlying passion that had been so carefully hidden. This was it. He was going to initiate what would be a meeting of their bodies and souls. He was sure that once he started to kiss her things would quickly move to the next level. God he wanted her. She smelled of soap and honey, her hair was wet and curling by the heat of the fire. Their lips where an inch from each other when their door bell broke the spell.

"The food. I ordered take out" Grissom said as he mumbled out an explanation for the intrusion. Embarrassed he tried to stand, hitting his knee off the coffee table in the process.

"Oh Great." Sara said slightly disappointed at the loss of what was sure to be an amazing kiss, she couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune watching him hobble away toward the door. Sara wondered if Grissom felt as dizzy as she did. She had been hungry earlier but the butterflies that had begun to flutter in her belly had made eating something almost impossible. Grissom returned with the cartons and chopsticks.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a selection if that's okay?" Grissom asked nervously. "I mean I know you like Chinese, you eat that a lot at work."

"That's fine. I'm really hungry" Sara said lying through her teeth. The meal passed without much conversation. Grissom enjoyed the fact that they could sit in relative silence not feel the need to fill it with nervous banter. He couldn't remember a time when he was more relaxed and it made him smile. Sara was smiling too he watched as she finished eating and sipped at her wine. Grissom had an idea and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked as he walked to the boxes in the hallway. Grissom didn't answer her. Instead he continued to search through the boxes. Finding what he was looking for he smiled and pulled the wooden box that held the game his mother and he had played."You want to play?" Grissom asked. The innocence in his question made her heart ache. She nodded her answer for fear that speaking would give away the emotions that rushed through her. Grissom returned to his place in front of the fire and refilled their glasses. He opened the box and pulled one of the many cards.

"Okay, here's how you play. It's very simple. I read a quote and you have to guess who, what or where it's from." Grissom said. Seeing there was still some confusion he read out the card he was holding.

"Action is eloquence, a writer and poet" Grissom said giving her a moment he gave the answer. "William Shakespeare." He said, smiling.

"Wow. You're quoting Shakespeare, what a shock." Sara said "You know maybe this won't be such a hard game after all."

Grissom pinched his mouth stifling a grin.They played for a while; they laughed and giggled their way through the cards. Grissom watched as the competitive side of Sara came out in full colour.

"That's cheating. " Sara said giving him her worst stare "You're cheating." She said again throwing the card at him.

"I am not" Grissom said "That's a real quote."

"That maybe a quote but I thought it had to be a famous quote." Sara said huffing back against the base of the chair.

"My mother was famous, to me." Grissom said reaching out and picking up the card that had landed by his feet. Sara immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Sara couldn't look at him. She was embarrassed and for the first time since she had woken up that day she felt awkward and out of place. Seeing her discomfort he took another card from the box.

"Love is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death. A movie" Grissom said meeting Sara's gaze.

"Auntie Mame." Sara said almost immediately surprising Grissom.

"When I was younger one of my foster mothers liked the movies. Annie would take me to this old movie theatre every Sunday for the matinee." Sara said at Grissom's surprised expression.

"Oh and I think you meant LIFE is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death. Not love." Sara said feeling triumphant at having proven Grissom wrong.Grissom sat the card back into the box and leaned over to her.

"I know what I meant." He said as his eyes locked with hers. It took Sara a second to realize just what he had meant and she smiled.Their movements where slow and deliberate. Neither wanted to rush this, Grissom captured her mouth in a deep and sensual kiss pulling her up onto her knees. He lifted his hand to her cheek feeling the heat of the fire on her soft skin. He couldn't get enough of her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them both laying Sara down where his had been sitting. Feeling his body on top of her made Sara's whole body buzz with arousal. Grissom pulled back and met her eyes.

"I want to touch you Sara." Grissom said. "May I?" He asked as his finger gently brushed her hair.

"Yes" Sara whispered. She lifted her head up far enough to take his mouth once more.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom watched the fire die down to embers, he wanted to put more wood on to keep it burning but he didn't want to move from the position he was in. He was lying on the cushions naked apart from a throw his mother has draped on the back of the sofa. Lying half on top of him was a sleeping Sara. He lifted his head and looked at her. He still couldn't believe she was here. She stirred in her sleep turning around and laying on her other side the movement causing the blanket to slip down revealing her bare back. He let his hand glide along her skin remembering what it felt to touch it for the first time.

He mind drifted back to the familiar feel of the fabric of her shirt as he skilfully undid the buttons. How she arched her back upward as he slid the shirt open revealing her bare breasts to him for the first time. The taste of her skin as he licked, and kissed his way across the firm mounds of soft flesh. The feel of her nipple brushing against his lips as he nibbled and sucked it to attention. Memories of the intense heat as he slid his hand higher and higher along her thigh filled his head.

How white the lace of her panties where against the rough worn skin of his hands. The overwhelming rush of pleasure as he slipped his hands beneath the delicate lace finding her moist heat. The look in her eyes as his fingers slid into her core. The husky moans of need and passion that filled the room as his hand pumped her again and again. His thumb finding the hidden bundle of nerves that caused her to buck and grind against his hand. Her pleas for more, for him to be rougher, to do it harder awoke something primal in him. What happened next was more a blur to him now as his passion took control he closed his eyes trying to replay the moment when they became one.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lying on her side watching the fire die Sara lay awake, her body was aching in all the right ways. She knew he would be amazing but none of her fantasies had him quite so skilled in his love making. She remembered how he pinned her down when she tried to touch his rigid cock, the look in his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm too close" Grissom said began franticly pulling at his own clothes. "I want to be inside you". Sara remembered the tension in the air as he slid her underwear along her legs. How he met her eyes as he hovered over her body. How he used his hands to push her thighs apart. His eyes had locked with hers asking the question he daren't ask.

"Yes" had been her answer. She closed her eyes remembering the sound of tearing and Grissom grunting as he covered his hard shaft in rubber. The feeling as he slid the head of his cock into her core. He had been so careful not hurt her. She remembered the sheer size of him; the feeling of her body being pushed further than ever before. The memories of their first time made her ache with need as her arousal began to stir once more she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to the night before.

"Now please, I need it all." Sara called out unsure if it was really her own voice that had uttered such wanton words. No further encouragement was needed as Grissom plunged into her. Sara's cries filled the room.

"Oh… Yes… oh." Sara cried out lost in a tidal wave of pleasure. He thrust into her again and again pushing her closer and closer to climax.

"Oh shit… oh Gil… don't stop, so close. Fuck me harder, I want it harder please. Oh please." Sara's words had driven Grissom's need to new heights He complied, pounding her again and again harder and rougher than he ever thought he would be with her. He had always imagined her to be a quiet partner a few grunts and humming but not this. Not this fucking hot mouth that was begging him to give her everything he had.

"Shit, Sara I'm going to come." Grissom Said. Raising himself up he lifted her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her. A few thrusts later and Sara's world exploded in climax. Sara thrashed and pushed as she tried to stop his thrusts but Grissom was a man on the edge and a train wouldn't have stopped him. He slammed into her again and again until he released a guttural moan and slumped forward.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Good morning. " Grissom said spooning her, his semi hard shaft nesting between the cheeks of her ass.

"Good morning to you too." Sara said smiling deliberately grinding against his body.

" Did you sleep well?" Her question innocently asked, as her hands slid behind her and down to his now fully awake cock.

"Very well Miss Sidle and you?" Grissom asked trying to sound equally as innocent but falling just short as his body thrust into her grip.

"Fine, thank you" Sara said her grin becoming a full smile. Not to be out done he slid his hand down along her back and over her ass lifting her leg he cupped her sex from behind. Sara released a moan of approval as his hand found her clitoris. He began to make small circles lightly turning over her most sensitive nerves. His thumb dipping into her core. Sara reached for the purple box that had been thrown beside the fireplace. Taking out a condom she offered it to Grissom who smiled and took the small packet. She was wet and ready for him.

Without warning he lined his body up and forced his hard shaft into her core. He pumped slowly; his whole body was against hers. The feeling of being inside her, being at one with her overwhelmed him. Her hands had reached behind and captured his head pulling his mouth down to her neck. Their lovemaking wasn't as frantic as it had been the night before. There was a reverence in the way they moved together.

Sara began to run her hands over her own body touching her breast pulling and pinching the nipple hard until it puckered up to attention. Grissom watched as her hands moved south her long fingers disappeared into the nest of brown curls between her legs.

"Jesus, I'm going to … Sara I'm close." Grissom grunted his breath was choppy and fast. Sara began to stroke her clit working her body to climax. He pumped her harder as he watched her fingers dance in and out of her: body brushing his shaft as he pumped her.

"Now, now oh God…" Sara shouted as her orgasm took her. Grissom thrust his hips once more loosing himself in his own climax. Sweating and shivering in the aftermath of orgasm He needed to tell her. He wanted to be able to give his feelings a voice.

"Sara, I… I…" Grissom stuttered unsure if he should say what he whole body felt.Sara turned around and pulled him to her. Searching his eyes she could see his internal battle."Sssssh." Sara said as she put her fingers over his mouth.

"It's okay. I feel it too." The tears welling in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Grissom closed the door of the car he looked across at Sara, she was glowing he was sure of it. He fastened his seat belt and turned on the engine. He looked at the house as he backed out of the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked "I know it must be hard to let it go. I mean you have so many wonderful memories here." Sara said reaching over and resting her hand on his thigh. The touch was comforting and something she wouldn't have done yesterday but it made his heart swell with emotion, they had reached a new level in their relationship and he was relaxed and happy far from where he thought he'd be after such a big step.

"I'm okay." He said meaning his words. "I'm sad to say goodbye but the memories I'll always have." Grissom said looking from her to the house. "I think it deserves to have a family live there again. The rooms should be filled with laughter and noise. It's what she would have wanted." Grissom paused and looked at Sara "I'm glad I got to share my last memory of here with you." Sara leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Sara said smiling.

"Come on lets go home." Grissom said as he turned his car toward the airport and home.The End.


End file.
